Old Rock Day
by wackyjacqs
Summary: January 7 is also known as National Old Rock Day. A random one-shot, set during Moebius (Part 1) after that fantastic, but all-too-brief, Briefing Room scene with Jack and Sam at the start of the episode. J/S.


**A/N: **Today is National Old Rock Day and my Stargate-obsessed mind immediately flew to... well, Stargate. When I read into the 'holiday', I discovered it is (and I quote!) _"an opportunity to enjoy and appreciate old rocks and fossils. By definition, fossils are old rocks. Jewelry stones are old rocks..."_ and so on.

I found it amusing and I actually hadn't planned to write anything, until I watched Moebius about an hour ago and that _fantastic_ scene at the beginning with Jack, Sam and their hands totally touching at the Briefing Room table!

As a result, this literally popped into my head. It's random. Possibly fluffy, and no real point to it, so I apologise if it's rubbish and/or stupid. It also hasn't been beta read, so any mistakes are mine. :)

* * *

**National Old Rock Day (Jan 7, 2005)**

* * *

"Can I come in, Sir," Carter questioned warily from the doorway.

At her voice, Jack glanced up from the report he was reading and gave her a soft smile.

"Yeah, close the door," he answered before gesturing towards the empty chairs in his office.

Signing off on the report, Jack flicked it shut and set it into his outbox as Carter followed his order. His gaze drifted towards the woman in front of him and he felt his heart swell. Since her father's death just over a week ago, something had shifted in their relationship. No real words had been spoken, but they both knew the instant everything had changed. The moment when they were no longer CO and 2IC, but something... _more_.

As his eyes took in her expression, he felt a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. She looked... peaceful. Which was strange, considering everything she had gone through the last couple of months; her Replicator double, the Goa'uld, Pete, her father's death...

Jack straightened and tilted his head to the side, grinning internally when Sam blushed lightly under his gaze.

"Sir.."

Sam trailed off before clearing her throat and trying again.

"Jack."

Jack's grin widened and Sam visibly relaxed.

"Sam?"

"You broke our deal."

He leaned back lazily in his chair. "I've no idea what you're talking about, Carter."

Raising an elegant brow, Sam looked at him in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Mhmm."

"So... you don't recall 'accidentally' brushing your hand over the top of mine this morning during the briefing."

Jack met her gaze steadily; his brown eyes matching her twinkling blue ones.

"Oh, I recall that incident _very_ well," he smirked. "No, it's the 'our deal' part, I'm having trouble with," he finished, drawing airquotes around the words.

Sam cocked her head to the side. "We made a deal to keep this quiet _and_ off base," she answered seriously, gesturing between the two of them with her hands.

Jack shrugged. "What can I say, Carter. You have nice hands."

Sam snapped her mouth shut at his declaration and ducked her chin as she felt herself blush.

"Be serious, Jack!"

"I am."

Her eyes flew to his at the sincerity in his voice and she gasped at the intensity of his gaze. They remained locked in each other's gaze for a few seconds when Sam spoke.

"Why'd you do it?"

Jack hesitated with his answer. Breaking the stare, he picked up a pen from his desk and began dismantling it.

"If you must know..." he eventually answered. "It was research."

"Research," she asked.

"Yeah."

He didn't look up from his task, but he could tell she was confused at his answer; a tiny frown puckering her brow as she waited for him to continue.

"What kind of research were you conducting by touching my hand," she asked, unable to keep the bemusement out of her voice.

Leaning forward, Jack placed his elbows onto the desk and clasped his hands together, but didn't say anything.

"Jack?"

"If you really must know," he said, sighing dramatically a moment later. "I was..."

His eyes darted beyond Sam as movement in the Briefing Room drew his attention. It was SG-5 arriving for their pre-mission briefing. His eyes returned to the woman sitting in front of him and he grinned as he gave her one final approving look.

"It'll have to wait," he said. "I've a briefing with SG-5 now," he finished, ignoring Sam's disapproving frown.

After promising to meet her top side at 1800 hours when he would explain everything, Jack watched Sam's retreating figure from the window in his office. As soon as she was out of sight, he grinned.

Yes, it would just have to wait, because as much as he wanted to shout it from the top of the mountain, Jack wanted Sam all to himself before he revealed his earlier 'research' was to do with the diamond and blue topaz engagement ring currently sitting in the top drawer of his desk and how perfect it would look sitting on her left hand.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so it's not exactly fitting with the holiday, but I'd bet my bottom dollar that Jack bought Sam a _very_ pretty rock.

I'll work on the story and make it better, promise. :)


End file.
